bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/archive5
1st archived talk page | 2nd archived talk page | 3rd archived talk page | 4th archived talk page Wow, a new talk page again?! [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Pana. Can you talk on Gabbly? Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 17 November 2008 Hey PL, we are on the gabbly chat. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 17 November 2008 :Who's "we"? And sorry, I was offline when you sent me the messages. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Friend code Hey PK,So when are you gonna give me your friend code? I already got auservs'(even though he hasn't EVE REISTERED ME yet. And i am loosing control, must battle you and him, i need your friend code.And i need both of you guys' wii number.Toa Xairos 17:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, just give me another day or two... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Hey PK, any idea when our staff meeting is? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 :I'm hoping MG will get us hooked up with our own IRC channel soon. But the meeting needs to be whenever most of us will be able to make it. I don't know when that would be, I haven't asked around yet. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:01, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I was thinking kinda the same thing. I am logged onto Gabbly just to see who is there. I was hoping the meeting will be before thanksgiving because you know that noone will really be on they will be spending time with famalies. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 :I'll be in another state this weekend and the next. First a teen retreat, then Thanksgiving. But I don't edit on sundays anyway, or at least I try not to. =P I'll be on gabbly in a sec. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) My man not editing on sundays that is a reserved day. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 PL, Sorry my computer was being destroyed so I rebooted. Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 :That's alright. It wasn't a virus, was it? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) I hope not it is a dell so I wouldn't be surprised. Can you send me that link again? Toa Kazi----- EDDIE!!! 19 November 2008 Auserv needs to give me his too. I have been waiting alot man. Toa Xairos 04:56, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :@Kazi: The link was to the wrong place anyway. I'll have to search wikia central to get the info on sourcing, I'll add it to our Editing Help page then. :@Cyber5×3: I should send you the code by the end of the day. Could you resend me both of yours? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Code I will send you my freind code and my wii number, so i can sed you some stuff too. NOTE: I my wifi is sometimes having probs, which is possible we might have some signal probs. But we are still able to play.Toa Xairos 01:09, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I sent you my friend code and my eii numberToa Xairos 18:17, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Master of mind 21:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I'am a chistain Homeshcooler to I need help on images. Master of mind 18:48, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Um. I need help with images. Ok PK I got auservs f.c now i need your wii number and friend code. PLZToa Xairos 00:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Panakalego said on the shoutbox that he will be gone until sunday night. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Podcast Vote?!?!?! =O Panaka, why is there a podcast vote? I couldn't edit, but please copy and paste the following message to the for section and my signature, "Why are we voting on the Podcast? Its a fun thing that Panaka, Auserv, and myself put together. I know theres only been one episode so far, but still....we're working on it. Even if you vote no, the podcast will still be there on iTunes and mypodcast. I'm not taking it off, and I will continue to make new episodes. People listen, why would you want to get rid of the podcast? Its a fun thing and its enjoyable. It also has some good qualities. With it on the internet and iTunes, people can be browsing arround, find the podcast, and want to visit Bioniclepedia. I got some Disney Channel Wiki users that way. Please don't get rid of the podcast. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC)" :That stuff has already been said in one form or another. The podcast won't go, but the vote is to decide if Bioniclepedia is going to officially support it. I don't understand why they don't, but it's up to them to decide what they want to think. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hey PK. I had sentgot aserv's codes, now i need yours too. Both brawl and wii number. ANd thanks for letting me know about pk MG Toa Xairos 02:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) You should of seen P.k i at lasgt fought Toa auserv and tahkeh in brawl, and they they had gnarly skills, i long to get both your codes too k?Toa Xairos 02:56, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Registration. Great now all i need is for you to regiter me in brawl and in wii Toa Xairos 18:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) magma Panaka I've seen proof for the element magma on wikipedia so why don't you go look and see my proof.Andrew1219 03:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) When will info on 2009 characters be allowed?Andrew1219 03:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :The info is allowed right now, with spoiler tags. And Magma in unconfirmed, wikipedia has it wrong. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No deceased, no formerly Don't change it like nowone died or nowone left or something. It's important to know also on the template and other pages. :It makes no sense to list a characters status on a template if, technically, it all happened long ago. What you suggest is against our past tense policy. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Most 2009 pages have been protected when its okay to edit them.Andrew1219 18:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't you just lock the templates from editing?Andrew1219 19:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC)Andrew1219 Sorry I haven't been editing to much PL, but there's been very little to do, both on here and in my personal life. I keep all of my Bionicle collection up at my grandma's, because my sweet, sweet mother (*Cough*'NOT'*Cough*) always looks for excuses to put them in the bin My grandma went to Germany on Thursday (I hope she brings me back a gingerbread house like I asked her to), and I believe she said she wouldn't be back until Tuesday. The only thing I have in my life right now to keep me entertained is my laptop. But Bionicle Heroes gets boring after a few levels. All I do on the internet at the moment is check for updates on BZPower and comment how slowly the info gets in, and play Monopoly with people I have never heard of. I learned the hard way that my mother is looking for excuses to through my Bionicles in the bin with my Hordika Nui Kaja moc, and an Onu-Matoran moc named Nuukor (what Bomonga was originally going to be called). Her reason for doing that? They were in a box with no lid. Her excuses are getting lamer and lamer. Hey does Dume llok like vakama or vak. er something Master of mind 21:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC)